<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Missing Piece by spacegirlstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560704">The Missing Piece</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff'>spacegirlstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Season 15 Codas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And in love, Case Fic, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester, Coda, Dean Winchester Thinks Castiel is Dead, Happy Ending, Jack Kline as God, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Supernatural coda fic, because he is gay, but in a dramatic way, destiel is canon!!!!!!, okay i have no clue what im saying, oops??? - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacegirlstuff/pseuds/spacegirlstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wooden door of the barn shuddered against the howling wind, the bulbs flickering a few times until they all burst, cloaking the room in complete darkness. Clarissa’s hold weakened as she looked around, confused. Dean took a lungful of breath, his vision clearing just in time to see the doors bursting open and the silhouette of two men entering the shed.<br/>“Who are you?” Clarissa questioned.<br/>The lights switched on, Dean flinching slightly at the sudden brightness. He took in a sharp breath when his eyes locked with clear blue ones.<br/><em>Castiel and Jack.</em><br/>“Hi, I’m Jack,” The Nephilim raised his hand in greeting, “This is my father Castiel. We came to help our friends.”<br/>~~~<br/>Basically me writing a Destiel reunion after 15x19....<br/>PS. It takes place in a barn because it's cliché.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supernatural Season 15 Codas [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Missing Piece</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, 15x19.... I dont even wanna start tbh. But I kinda fixed it so here you go!!!<br/>Hope you like it!!!<br/>Read my other codas for 15x17 and 15x18(there are 6 codas I wrote for that one because that ep killed me) <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003515">here</a>!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling someone step behind him, Dean turned around, slashing his blade in a wide arc only to hit nothing but air. A laugh echoed from somewhere along his left. Pointing his flashlight from where the sound seemed to come, he only saw a bunch of boxes stacked over each other.</p><p>“I can’t see a freaking thing,” Dean called out to the hunter on his right.</p><p>“Nor can I.” Sam replied, “Should we split up?”</p><p>“No,” the older hunter replied, “They are here. It’s better to stick together.”</p><p>Sam agreed, “Eileen should be getting the lights any minute now.”</p><p>They moved deeper into the barn, back to back, like they had done so many times before. </p><p>A few minutes passed before Dean broke the silence again, cursing, “What is with these demons? Why can’t they just sit back for once and let the world be a bit peaceful?</p><p>“Rowena said that this is the last of them,” Sam responded.</p><p>“Yeah, about that too. Why are we cleaning up her messes?”</p><p>“Because you were about to go insane sitting alone in the bunker all day!”</p><p>“I was not,” Dean grumbled, “I was-”</p><p>Something moving to the right stopped dean. Signaling to Sam, they were making their way towards the middle of the room when the lights flashed on.</p><p>“Finally!” The older hunter exhaled with delight. But the happiness was short-lived when he observed a bunch of demons leaning on the wall across the room, looking as if their show had been interrupted. </p><p>“Hey!” one of them said disappointed, “We were just starting to have fun!”</p><p>“Turn the lights back off!” another one shouted, a chorus of agreements following.</p><p><em> Ten, </em>Dean counted. A string of curses flowing out of his mouth when he realized that they were heavily outnumbered. A metal door on the right wall creaked open, two men stepping inside, dragging a struggling woman by her collar.</p><p>“Eileen”, Sam whispered, alarmed.</p><p>“I found her around the back,” The demon said, throwing her towards the two hunters.</p><p>Eileen stumbled forward, crashing onto the younger Winchester, his hands on her shoulder helping her stand properly.</p><p>
  <em> Twelve. Four-to-one. Not that difficult. </em>
</p><p>“Well then,” A woman stepped out of the corner of the room, “Let us first introduce ourselves to the guests.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Dean said, “Thanks, but we don’t care.”</p><p>“I am Clarissa,” She said, ignoring the hunter, “These are…” She gestured towards the group of demons, “well they are not that important.”</p><p>Sam huffed out a laugh, “Anything else you want to add before we kill you?”</p><p>“Kill me?” Clarissa said, acting shocked, “And here I was trying to be polite.”</p><p>Without waiting for a signal, Dean charged forward, the other two hunters following his lead as he ran head-on towards the cluster of demons.</p><p>He aimed his angel blade towards the demon closest to him, the tip slightly grazing the man’s abdomen before he could jump back. Another demon attacked him from behind, hitting his head, making him stagger forward.</p><p>He ignored the pain shooting up from the base of his neck, instead, spinning around to sink the cold metal into her stomach, light flashing in her eyes for a few seconds before she collapsed. Pulling out the blade, he turned his attention to the four other demons circling him like predators.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eileen stabbing a demon in the skull, Sam behind her, landing a punch on another one’s jaw. Glad to know that at least someone was winning, he ducked down just in time to escape the edge of a knife. While he was fending off the demon holding the knife, a woman crept behind him, kicking the back of his knee hard, making him fall on his knees.</p><p><em> I am getting too old for this </em>, Dean thought, his injured knee screaming with pain as he tried to get up.</p><p>Someone punched his face, his face bone cracking under the force. He groaned, collapsing down completely, the angel blade rolling out of his hands.</p><p>Sam called out his name from where he was, running towards the wounded hunter. Dean’s eyes followed his brother, slowly trying to get up, his hand going towards the gun tucked into his waistband even when it won’t be of a lot of use.</p><p>Clarissa stepped behind him, flicking her wrist, sending the younger brother flying across the room, his head hitting the wall, limply falling to the ground. </p><p>“Sam-” Dean tensed when her cold hands wrapped around her skull, putting him in a headlock.</p><p>She leaned next to his ear, whispering sweetly, “Not so soon now, darling.”</p><p>The older brother struggled against her grasp, his hands trying their best to wicked the hold of the demon. </p><p>Thunder crackled outside, cold air rushing in through the broken window. Dean paid it no mind, his thoughts too frantic to make out anything else other than the increasing need for oxygen and the hot pain spiking up his leg. </p><p>Dean knew how to get out of a headlock. It was one of the first things he had been taught. But now, in the middle of a barn with a rogue demon suffocating him, he felt that it was easier to stop struggling, easier to just give up, easier to die.</p><p>The wooden door of the barn shuddered against the howling wind, the bulbs flickering a few times until they all burst, cloaking the room in complete darkness.</p><p>Clarissa’s hold weakened as she looked around, confused. Dean took a lungful of breath, his vision clearing just in time to see the doors bursting open and the silhouette of two men entering the shed.</p><p>“Who are you?” Clarissa questioned.</p><p>The lights switched on, Dean flinching slightly at the sudden brightness. He took in a sharp breath when his eyes locked with clear blue ones.</p><p>
  <em> Cas and Jack. </em>
</p><p>“Hi, I’m Jack,” The Nephilim raised his hand in greeting, “This is my father Castiel. We came to help our friends.”</p><p>“But you are-” Clarissa said, looking bewildered, “You died months ago!”</p><p>“I was brought back.” Castiel said with a shrug, his eyes moving away from Deans to land on Clarissa’s face, who still had an arm around his neck, “Now if you-”</p><p>A demon charged towards the angel with a cry, Sam’s angel blade glinting in his hands. Castiel’s angel blade slid into his hands fluidly as he blocked the demon, Jack drawing his own blade and turning towards Eileen, helping her fight off the three demons surrounding her.</p><p>Forcing his eyes away from the angel as he maneuvered to a side, his tan trench coat flapping behind him, Dean launched his head backward, his hands grabbing Clarissa’s arm, twisting it just as his head collided with her nose.</p><p>Scrambling to his feet, he picked up his angel blade from the dirt, slicing the demon’s skin open in a sweep. Clarissa howled, her hands going to cover the wound, defenseless as she examined the blood. Dean took the change, angling his blade forward as he impaled the tip of the knife into her chest, yellow light flickering through her body a few times before she died.</p><p>Dean yanked the blade out of her body, looking around the room. Cas was almost about to kill the demon and Jack and Eileen were handling themselves pretty well too. He ran towards the unconscious hunter, kneeling in front of him as he pressed a trembling hand under his jaw. Relief rushed through his veins when he felt a steady pulse.</p><p>“C’mon Sammy,” he gently patted his younger brother’s face, “Time to get up.”</p><p>“Let me,” a deep voice said from behind him, the angel kneeling down beside the hunter. </p><p>Dean’s breath hitched in his throat when he noticed the almost non-existent space between them, But Castiel didn’t seem to care, his eyes trained on Sam’s face, his glowing hand rested on the hunter’s chest.</p><p>Sam opened his eyes, sharply inhaling as he regained consciousness.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Dean said, helping his brother stand up, Cas on his other side.</p><p>The younger Winchester’s eyes widened comically as they landed on the angel. </p><p>“Cas?” he asked.</p><p>“Hello, Sam,” The angel replied just in time to get tackled into a hug. Knocked back a bit, the angel returned the gesture, slowly patting the hunter’s back as if to reassure him that he was actually here.</p><p>Sam pulled back with a laugh, his eyes gleaming as he looked at the Nephilim that stood a few feet back, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Jack!” Sam said, making way towards the young boy to wrap him in a hug too.</p><p>Eileen stepped forward, wrapping her arms around the angel who returned it just as gently, making sure to avoid the wound on her stomach. </p><p><em>'I’m so happy that you are back', </em> she signed.</p><p>“I’m happy to be back,” Castiel replied, placing his fingers on her forehead, healing her.</p><p>“But how?” Sam questioned.</p><p>“Jack,” Cas nodded towards the boy, “He brought me back after he became…”</p><p>“But that was almost four months ago,” Sam said, “Where have you been since then?”</p><p>“We went to see the stars!” Jack answered, excitedly.</p><p>“Yes, we did,” The angel smiled, forcing Dean to look away. “Jack wanted to know more about, well, everything, and I wanted to help him.”</p><p>“Cas even got his wings back!” the kid said, his smile lighting up his face.</p><p>“All the angels did,” Castiel added.</p><p>“So for the past four months, you have been in heaven?” Dean tried to keep his voice neutral.</p><p>“Yes,” Castiel replied, “Jack decided that-”</p><p>“I want to go to college!” The new god cut him off.</p><p>“Why?” Eileen said finally.</p><p>“Yes, exactly,” Dean agreed, “Why?”</p><p>“Because I want to study about the stars,” Jack said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>“You do know that you are,” Dean hesitated, “You are God. You can literally snap your fingers and…”</p><p>“Yes,” Jack agreed, “But that’s not the way I want to do it.”</p><p>“So what’s the plan?” Sam asked, “If you go to college, then what about heaven?”</p><p>“Heaven is in safe hands,” the kid assures, “Plus, I will visit every weekend! I need to show you their library!”</p><p>“Heaven has a library?” Sam asked, looking like a child on a Christmas morning.</p><p>“Nerd,” Dean said fondly, making everyone’s attention turn towards him.</p><p>The hunter groaned when he looked at Jack’s expectant eyes that were fixed on him, asking him for permission. </p><p>“Alright, let’s figure out the details after we get back to the bunker.” Dean said, “But after we clean up this mess.”</p><p>“Okay!” Jack cheered, following Eileen and Sam as they walked away, Eileen instructing them on what to do.</p><p><em> How is this kid even god? </em> Dean thought to himself, watching Jack as he did the most mundane job of dragging a dead corpse to the middle of the room.</p><p>The hunter cursed when he heard someone clear his throat, standing a safe distance away from the hunter. Turning around to face the angel, Dean tried his best to ignore the awkwardness that surrounded them.</p><p>“Hey,” he said.</p><p>“Hello Dean,” Castiel replied, unsure about where to start.</p><p>“So, thank you for saving my life.” The hunter cursed at himself. </p><p>The angel nodded in reply, his eyes fixed on the ground. </p><p>There were a million things that Dean wanted to say, but he was not sure where to start. He wanted to apologize to the angel for everything, he wanted to tell the angel how much he had missed him, he wanted to scream at the angel for not returning soon enough. But most of all, he wanted to just pull the angel in and kiss his dumb mouth and call him an idiot for ever thinking that Dean didn’t feel the same way. </p><p>Dean bit the bullet after a long silence when he realized that the angel was not going to speak first. Castiel had said everything he wanted that night, and now it was Dean’s turn. </p><p>“You are a <em>dumbass</em>,” he started, making Cas look up at him with shock, “You are a dumbass because you sacrificed yourself for me. You are a dumbass because you <em>said all those beautiful things moments before you got taken</em>. You are a dumbass because you didn’t even<em> give me the time to process</em> it. You are a dumbass because you thought that it was <em>something that you couldn’t have, I was something you couldn't have." </em>The angel’s eyes widened, <em>"</em>You are a dumbass because you don’t see how much <em>you changed me</em>.” Dean's heart was beating out of his chest, “And you are a dumbass because <em>you thought that I didn’t love you back just as much</em>.”</p><p>Castiel’s eyes started to get glossy as he absorbed each and every word the hunter spoke, committing them to his memory.</p><p>“Dean I-” Castiel stopped when Dean’s lips brushed against his own.</p><p>It was not even a real kiss, but the pure euphoria he felt when their lips touched compared to nothing else he had ever felt in his life. </p><p>Dean knew that they had a lot to talk about, a lot of things to address, a lot of questions to answer. But that could wait, his brother could wait, their kid could wait, the world could wait. </p><p>
  <em>And so they stood there, their foreheads pressed together, looking into each other’s eyes with stupid grins on their faces, surrounded by dead bodies, Dean covered in his blood, the pain finally settling in, their hands clasped together as they silently promised their forever's to each other.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... that happened. This was my first detailed fight scene that I ever wrote so I would love to here what you thought about it. Other than that.... Idk why i said that Jack wants to go to college but it kinda seemed to fit. And Cas staying away from Dean... I would tell you that I have an explanation for that but I honestly don't. I just thought that Cas would tie all his loose ends and then finally come back to dean because we all know that once Cas is back, Dean wont let him out of his sight.<br/>Other than that.... I have another Coda for Cas and Dean meeting after 15x19 so I will probably post it tomorrow if i can. And I started to write a chaptered AU so pretty busy.<br/>You can find me on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spacegirlstuff">tumblr</a> so you are invited to come and shout and me and scream about 15x19.<br/>See you soon!!!<br/>Love ya!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>